Falling in love
by itram
Summary: Oficialmente odio esto. Para quienes no lo sepan estoy armando mis valijas para salir en tour con mi primo Danny Jones, y su banda McFly. Creanme lo que menos deseo es estar 3 meses viajando por el mundo con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Oficialmente odio esto. Para quienes no lo sepan estoy armando mis valijas para salir en tour con mi primo Danny Jones, y su banda McFly. Creanme lo que menos deseo es estar 3 meses viajando por el mundo con ellos.

Entonces se preguntan '¿Porque aceptaste ir?' y yo les respondo 'por el viaje!', además termine la secundaria y soy buena fotografa, así Danny me pidió que los acompañe porque su fotógrafo había sido papá y quería estar con su familia.

-Más te vale que la cuides si no te mato- le dijo mi mamá a Danny y yo reí.

-Si tia- le respondió riendo.

-Cuidate mucho- me pidió mi madre mientras me abrazaba en el aeropuerto -chau, nos vemos en 3 meses- me dijo besandome la frente mientras lágrimas salian de sus ojos.

-Me vas hacer llorar a mi- dije culpándola.

-Perdon- dijo riendo mientras las gotas seguían callendo de sus ojos

-Chau princesa- me dijo mi padre y me fuí.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó mientras subíamos al avión privado.

-Más lista que nunca- le respondí -hola- salude a todos los presentes y me paré al lado de un rubio de ojos castaños, una remera de star wars gris, con un jean gastado y unas converse -¿Puedo?- le pregunte.

-Claro- me respondió y me senté a su lado.

-Soy Adele- dije presentándome al muchacho.

-Yo soy Tom- dijo sonriendo -sos un poco parecia a tu primo- dijo y reí.

-Nunca me lo dijeron- admití -¿Por que crees eso?- le pregunte.

-Tus ojos azules, tus pecas y tu tez palida- dijo y sonreí.

-Somos familia, algo teniamos que tener en común- dijo Danny apareciendo atras nuestro -Aunque admitelo Tom, soy el más hermoso de los dos, además del más inteligente- dijo y le lance una mirada furiosa.

-Daniel Alan David Jones puedes dejar tu ego libre pero lejos mio- dije molesta y me abrazo.

-Odio que me digas así Adele Scarlett Stephanie Jones- dijo sonriendo -Y al final Tom ¿quien es el más lindo, ella o yo?- le preguntó al rubio quien rió.

-¡Qué infantil!- dijimos al unisono con el chico que estaba sentado al lado de mi primo. Vestía una remera negra y una camperita verde ingles, el mismo tenía ojos celestes y pelo castaño oscuro.

-Danny sos hermoso- dijo Tom dandose vuelta y tomandolo de la mano -pero Adele no se queda atras- dijo.

-¿¡me estas engañando con mi propia prima!- dijo dramaticamente Danny a lo que reí.

-¿Son primos? pense que eran hermanos- dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Danny.

-Si, somos primos- dije sonriendo -soy Adele- finalice presentandome.

-Soy Harry- dijo sonriendo.

A nuestro lado había un chico, rubio de ojos celestes, vestía una remera blanca con una camisa verde a cuadros, un jean gastado y unas nike negras. Estaba sentado solo y cuando volví de mirarlo, los chicos ya se habían dado cuenta.

-Y el es Dougie- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué está solo? ¿Le pasa algo?- les pregunte preocupada.

-Es algo complicado y largo- me dijo Tom.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- le dije sonriendo.

-Igualmente, no te puedo decir nada- dijo tristemente.

-Pero yo si- dijo Dougie desde atrás -¿Confian mucho en ella?- les preguntó a los chicos.

-Tom y yo recien la conocemos- dijo Harry.

-Pero es mi prima y mi confidente de secretos, además es muy buena consejera- dijo Danny y le sonreí.

-Entonces siéntate a mi lado- dijo Dougie y me cambie de asiento -No suelo contarle esto a nadie, pero sos un caso especial- dijo y rió tristemente -Frankie, terminó conmigo en Noviembre pasado y estos meses fueron fatales para mi, hasta tuve que ir a rehabilitación por eso- dijo y calló una lágrima en su mejilla -la amaba mucho, pensé que algún día me casaría con ella, que tendríamos una hermosa familia. Ella terminó conmigo de un día para el otro, me dijo que terminamos porque estaba demasiado tiempo de gira y creía que andaba con otra- finalizó y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento muchísimo- dije abrazándolo -hace unos meses mi novio terminó conmigo, llevabamos más de 2 años juntos, y tambien de un día para el otro- dije a punto de llorar.

-¿Porque terminó con vos?- me preguntó.

-Empezó a salir con mi mejor amiga, corrección, mi ex mejor amiga- dije y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Wow, eso no lo sabia- dijo Danny -¿Quién es el chico?- me preguntó.

-No importa quien es- le dije sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si que importa, no te puede hacer daño a vos. En realidad nadie te puede hacer daño- dijo Danny y lo mire confusa -Siendo sincero pueden hacerte daño, pero son unos inveciles. Sos buena, respetuosa, hermosa, divertida, romantica, con algunas cosas de chico- admitió riendo -sos mi prima, y sos perfecta- dijo y le sonreí.

-Aww, gracias Danny, nunca creí que esas palabras saldrian de tu boca para hablar de mi- admití y todos me sonrieron.

-Bueno, salieron y son verdad- dijo y me pare a abrazarlo.

-Te amo- le dije en el abrazo.

-Yo igual te amo tontita- dijo y le pegue en la cabeza.

-Quiero recordar esto- dije buscando la cámara en mi bolso -¿Quieren foto?- les pregunte en especial a Dougie.

-Bueno- dijo el rubio, sus ojos celestes resaltaban más entre lágrimas.

-Pero primero lavate la cara- le dije y sonrió.

-Tu tambien te tendrías que lavar la cara- me dijo Harry y asentí.

Fuí al baño del avión y me lave la cara.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me preguntó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Para lavarte la cara?- le pregunte.

-Si, ¿para que otra cosa puede ser?- me preguntó y comenzó a reir.

-Pasa- dije abriendo la puerta -no creo que entremos- le dije y sonrió.

-¿Ves? si entramos- me dijo y le dedique media sonrisa -Linda sonrisa- me dijo.

-Lindos ojos- le dije sonriendo.

-Linda boca- dijo sonriendo.

-Lindo pelo- dije y comencé a acariciarle el pelo -¿Te ayudo para que no se te moje?- le pregunte refieriendome a su cabello.

-Por favor- dijo y el agarre todo el pelo que reposaba en su cara.

-Te ves gracioso- le dije sonriendo mientras se lanzaba agua.

-Gracias- me dijo y le pase la toalla.

-Listo, ahora si podemos sacar fotos- dije sonriendo.

-Quiero una sesión de fotos ahora junto a vos- me dijo y sonreí.

-Ahora no, mejor después- dije y me dedico una carita de perro triste -Conosco a mi primo y va a pensar cualquier cosa si estamos mucho tiempo- dije.

-Bueno, pero me debes las fotos- me dijo y sonreí.

-Bueno- dije y abrió la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminamos en silencio a donde se encontraban los chicos y fotografie a Danny sorpresivamente mirando por la ventana.

-Adele!- dijo enojado -¿como salió la foto?- me preguntó divertido y reí.

-Salió hermosa- dije viéndola y pesándole la cámara a mi primo.

-Es verdad- dijo el mismo pasándome la cámara.

-¿A ver?- dijo Dougie agarrándome por los hombros y apoyando su cabeza en mi cabeza -Danny nunca me contaste que era buena fotografa- le dijo el rubio al morocho.

-Es nuestra fotografa en el tour ¿Porque pensabas que estaba entonces?- le preguntó y sentí los dedos de Dougie jugando en mis hombros.

-No se, capas que querías pasar más tiempo con ella- le respondió y me quite el saco color crema.

Vestía un jean gastado, una remera amarilla de nirvana y unas botas negras con un poco de taco. Cuando volví sentí los ojos de todos, menos de mi primo, en mi cuerpo.

-¿Pueden dejar de mirar a mi prima?, me incomoda un poco- dijo Danny y reí -en especial vos Dougie, deja de mirarla- le dijo al chico que estaba a mi lado.

-Dejalo en paz- le dije a Danny riendo.

-¿Te gusta que te miren?- me preguntó mi primo.

-No me molesta, mientras no me toquen desubicadamente, no hay problema- admití y el calló.

-Escuchaste, puedo mirarla todo lo que quiera- dijo Dougie abrazandome.

-Doug, encerio lo digo- dijo Danny enojado.

-¿Estas enojado?- le preguntó Tom a Danny.

-No, pero quiero ver si la deja de mirar- le respondió riendo.

-Admitamoslo, tengo novia, pero ella es hermosa- le dijo Harry.

-Gracias Harry- le dije aceptando el cumplido.

-No hay porque- me respondió.

-Si es hermosa y es mi prima, así que por favor sus ojos en otra dirección- pidió Danny.

-Estas actuando como un hermano celoso- le dije riendo mientras Dougie y yo nos sentabamos en los asientos.

-Te quiero como a una hermana- me dijo y le tire un beso.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿A donde vamos?- le pregunte a Dougie.

-A Sheffield- me respondió Dougie.

Tome cuidadosamente la cámara y le tome una foto a Tom que estaba leyendo. Luego una a Harry que jugaba a las cartas con Danny; y luego, una a Dougie que miraba hacia el exterior, con la ciudad de fondo.

-Ahora te toca a vos- me dijo Dougie -permiso- dijo sacandome la cámara de las manos.

-¿Qué hago?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-Lanza un beso, sonreí, hace la cara más loca del mundo- me pidió y lo mire confundida -Pero no todo al mismo tiempo- dijo y reí.

-Bueno- dije.

Me sente con las piernas de costado, le lance un beso a la cámara sonriendo con los ojos y escuche el 'click' de la cámara.

-Quiero verla- le dije -salió genial- sonreí viendo la foto.

-Es verdad- dijo Dougie y me sente derecha mirando hacia mi primo, el me respondió la mirada y le sonreí.

De repente sentimos que tocábamos el suelo. Tom gritó como una chica y todos reímos. Eran las 13:23 del día 17 de marzo del 2011.


	3. Chapter 3

Bajamos en silecio, cuando digo 'bajamos' me refiero a Harry, Dougie y yo, ya que Danny y Tom gritaban y reían.

Agarramos las valijas, mis tres valijas tamaño familiar pesaban un poco así que Harry me ayudo, y salimos afuera del aeropuerto donde había un montón de fanáticas. No se como podían gritar tan fuerte, pero lo hacian y me aturdian. Sentí que una se me acercaba mucho y Danny paso su brazo por mi cintura para protegerme, mientras Dougie me abrazaba el cuello.

-Chicos por aca- nos dijo uno de seguridad mostrandonos el coche.

Entramos a la limusina y empece a reir, nadie entendia porque reía, pero Tom me sonreía.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó el mismo.

-Nunca escuche tantos gritos, me refiero a que chicas gritaran así- dije.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque será así o peor en el resto del tour- me dijo Danny pasandome una mano por el hombro mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Como digas primito- dije y el rió.

-Soy mayor que vos- me dijo y sonreí.

-Pero soy más madura que vos- dije y el rió.

-Soña pequeña- dijo, le mordí el hombro y el grito.

-Tengo sueño- dije saliendo el brazo de Danny y apoyandome en el hombro de Harry.

-Cuando lleguemos al hotel podes dormir todo el día si queres- me dijo Tom y sonreí.

-Eso les iba a preguntar- dije -¿Como vamos a dormir?- les pregunte.

-Pensaba en: Harry y Dougie, Tom y yo- dijo Danny -pero vos no tengo idea- me contestó.

-Esta mi novia tambien- dijo Harry.

-Bueno- dijo Danny pensativo -pero no quiero que Dougie y Adele duerman en la misma habitación- dijo luego de un rato.

-No le pienso hacer nada- dijo Dougie -a menos que ella quiera- dijo y Danny le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Por favor chicos. Dormire con quien sea necesario, igualmente no soy tan rápida Danny- dije sonriendo y el rió.

-Pero nunca se sabe- me dijo y reí.

Llegamos al hotel y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Estabamos todos en el mismo piso, pero tuvimos que tomar el ascensor de a dos. Dougie me ayudo con mis valijas mientras el estaba con las suyas. Cuando llegamos al piso fuimos a la habitación 230 y entramos. Deje mis maletas en el piso y me tire en la cama, cerre los ojos y note que era king zise.

-Wow, ¿una sola cama?- le pregunte sentandome a Dougie.

-Eso parece- me dijo sonriendo.

-Volví- dijo Danny entrando -¿Una sola cama?- nos preguntó.

-Pregunté lo mismo y eso parece- dije -¿A vos te toco lo mismo?- le pregunte.

-Si, venía a ver si acá pasaba esto. Llegas a hacerle algo que no quiere y te mato. Tambien sucede lo mismo si escucho ruidos raros- le dijo amenasante a Dougie y reí.

-No le vamos a contar nada a mi mamá- le dije a mi primo.

-Se llega a enterar y me mata- dijo.

-¿A vos solo? a mi tambien- dije y Dougie rió.

-Me voy a mi habitación- dijo Danny y se fue.

Me acoste en la cama y sentí que Dougie se acostaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué hacemos?- me preguntó.

-Yo quiero dormir un rato- le dije.

-Bueno, ¿queres que te despierte a alguna hora en especial?- me preguntó tiernamente.

-No, esta bien. Pero gracias- le dije y sonreimos.

Empece a revolver las valijas y no encontre ningun pijama.

-Mierda, los olvide- dije sentandome en la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó Dougie.

-Nada Doug, unos pijamas- dije.

-Creo que mi ropa te quedara lo suficientemente grande para parecer un pijama- dijo y me sonrió.

-¿Me prestas una remera?- le pregunte y se fue a su maleta.

-Claro- dijo pasandome una remera vieja de superman.

-Gracias, te debo una- dije.

-En realidad, son dos- dijo riendo.

-Bueno tonto- dije sonriendo.

Entre al baño y me puse la remera de mi compañero de habitación. Él tenía razón, la remera llegaba a taparme la parte posterior, me mire al espejo y salí de la habitación.

-Te queda perfecta- me dijo y le sonreí.

-Gracias- le dije y me acoste adentro de la cama.

-Que sueñes bien- me dijo y cerré los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

De repente sentí unos dedos en mi cabello, abrí los ojos y ví a Dougie acariciandome el pelo. Cuando lo mire me sonrió y dejo de tocarme el cabello.

-¿Te desperte?- me preguntó.

-No, me desperte sola- le dije sonriendo -¿Porque paraste?- le pregunte.

-¿De acariciarte?- me preguntó y asentí -sentí que te incomodaba- me dijo y sonreí.

-Continua, me gusta- dije y el sonrió.

-Como quieras- dijo y continuo.

-Hueles rico- dije y el rió.

-Gracias- me dijo y tocaron la puerta.

-Abro yo- dije llendo a la puerta -¿Quién es?- pregunté.

-Soy yo primita- me respondió dulcemente la voz de Danny.

-Hola- le dije abriendo la puerta y el pasó.

-¿Qué haces con la remera de Dougie y sin pantalones?- me preguntó y reí.

-Dormí un rato y uso su remera porque me olvide mis pijamas- le dije y el rió.

-Torpe- me dijo sonriéndome mientras me abrazaba -¿Donde esta Dougie?- preguntó.

-Estoy acá- dijo una voz que estaba en el baño.

Danny se sentó en la cama, y yo a su lado. Esperamos a que salga Dougie el cual se quedó parado enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- preguntó y reí.

-Solamente te voy a decir que sos muy afortunado en dormir con ella- dijo y me ruborise levemente.

-No se lo que hice para ganarme esto- dijo en voz baja y Danny le lanzó un almohadon.

-¿Quieren ir a cenar esta noche?- nos preguntó -Toda la banda completa va- dijo y sonreí.

-Me encantaria- dije.

-¿A que hora?- preguntó Dougie.

-Dentro de dos horas pensaba- dijo y miré mi reloj, eran las 8 pm.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar- dije llendome al baño.

Entre al baño y empece a escuchar una guitarra. Una vez adentro de la ducha escuche una voz angelical cantar.

-Everyday feels like a Monday...(Todos los días se sienten como Lunes...)- cantaba una persona en la habitación -...'Coz it's, always better late then never... (...Porque, es siempre mejor tarde que nunca...)-.

Conozco la voz de Danny y esa voz definitivamente no era de el. Era muchisimo más dulce y frágil. Volviendo al tema de la letra, la frase 'Todos los días se sienten como Lunes cuando estamos lejos' se la repetía cada vez que estaba en tour con su banda. Tambien 'Porque, es siempre mejor tarde que nunca' le decía cuando hacía algo después de cuando debía. Empecé a sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras escuchaba.

-...Out of our minds and out of time. Wishin' I could be with you, and to share the view... (...Fuera de nuestras mentes y fuera de tiempo. Deseando poder estar contigo y compartir la vista...)- cantaba la persona y empece a llorar.

Recordaba perfectamente esa conversación que tuve con mi primo. Él estaba en California con la banda y yo en Englaterra, rindiendo examenes. Danny me mandaba muchas fotos, de la vista, del paisaje y de los atardeceres. Por eso lo de '..compartir la vista...'. Termine de ducharme y me puse una toalla en el cuerpo.

-I can't take another night on my own, so I take a breath and then I pick up the phone she said: Oh Oh Oh (No puedo tener otra noche por mi cuenta, así que tomo un respiro y recojo el teléfono, ella dice: Oh Oh Oh)- seguía cantando la voz mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla y lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

Busque mi ropa en el baño y no la encontre, reforce la toalla que tenía en el cuerpo con un broche y salí del baño. La mirada de Dougie me perseguia en cualquier movimiento que hacia, me sente al lado de la valija y busque ropa.

-¿Vos estabas cantando?- le pregunte rompiendo el silencio que había en el habiente.

-Si, ¿por?- me preguntó mientras agarraba una pollera roja y una remera de green day negra del cd 'American Idiot'.

-Esa canción, me hacia recordar a unas charlas que tuve con mi primo- dije levantandome y volviendo al baño, apoyandome sobre el borde de la puerta.

-Es que escribimos la canción todos, pero el quiso agregar esos pedasitos para vos- me dijo.

-Pero, ¿porque nunca me la cantó?- le pregunté y el me miro con cara de 'tendrías que preguntarle a él'.

Entre de nuevo al baño y me vestí. Una vez así me maquille suavemente, salí del baño y me acoste en la cama al lado de Dougie.

-Me gusta tu voz- admití y él rió levemente.

-Gracias- me respondió y le sonreí.

-Me voy a bañar- me dijo y se fue.

Me quede sentada un rato y vi que al lado de la guitarra había una partitura. La agarré y empece a tocar una canción que se llama 'Party Girl', al ver que es cantada desde la perspectiva de un hombre cambie varias palabras.

-I started swaying so sexy and looking at you and I got you, caught in a mind control. This place is prison, you're chained up and you give up and you're out of mercy. I wouldn't let me go...I like to dance all by myself, 'Cause I'm a party girl. And I don't care for nobody else, I'm in my own world (Comienzo a moverme muy sensualmente y mirándote, te atrapo, capturándote en un control mental. Este lugar es la prisión, estas encadenado. Te das por vencido y estas fuera de misericordia. No te dejaría ir... Me gusta bailar por sí misma porque soy toda una fiestera. Y no me importa nadie más, estoy en mi propio mundo)- cante divertido y escuche a Dougie reir mientras salía del baño.

-Wow, cantas bien- me dijo y reí.

-Gracias- le respondí -pero no soy fiestera- dije riendo.

-Como digas- dijo llendose a su valija y me percaté de un pequeño detalle, estaba solamente con un boxer el cual estaba decorado de treboles de la buena suerte.

Cuando revise el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las 10 de la noche. Me puse unas converse negras y me recoste en la cama. Cuando cerraba los ojos sentí que tocaban la puerta.

-Addie, atende vos que yo me estoy secando el pelo- me dijo desde el baño.

-Bueno Doug- le dije y fui a la puerta. -Hola Danny- dije abriendo la puerta.

-Hola- dijo abrazándome -¿Estan listos?- me preguntó.

-Si lo estamos- dijo Dougie viniendo a mi lado.

Vestía una camisa desabrochada color roja a cuadros, con una remera blanca de blink 182 abajo de la misma, un jean gastado y unas nike.

-Danny, ¿porque nunca me dijiste que habías utilizado lo que te decía para escribir una canción?- le pregunte a mi primo.

-Pensaba que no te gustaría- me dijo y lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Me encanta, no podría ser más perfecta- le dije al oido.

-Vamos- dijo Danny, salimos por la puerta, pero el se nos adelanto corriendo y bajo por las escaleras.


	5. Chapter 5

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo y sentí que Dougie me abrazaba la cintura por detras apoyando su cabeza en uno de mis hombros.

-Si Danny te ve, nos mata a ambos- dije riendo y me sacó un pelo del rostro.

-No me importa porque no nos va a ver- dijo entrando al ascensor.

Apretó el boton 'Planta baja - recepción' y sentimos que empezamos a baja. Me recoste en la pared opuesta de donde estaban los botones y empece a mirar al piso. Luego de unos segundos sentí a Dougie que apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la pared y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Permiso- dijo y empezó a acercar.

Se acercó hasta que tuve su dulce aliento a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y me quede inmovil, no sabia que hacer. Ya se, lo obvio sería besarlo, pero no podía, era uno de los mejores amigos de mi primo. Cuando él se decidió y nuestras narices se rozaron, se abrió la puerta. Habíamos llegado a la recepción.

Fingiendo que no paso absolutamente nada, salí del ascensor y abracé a Danny. En ese abrazo mire a Dougie y le sonreí. No se porque, pero me gustaba provocar al rubio hasta volverlo como lo estaba viendo: con los ojos divertidos, sonrisa picarona y totalmente ruborizado.

-¿Porque bajaste por las escaleras?- le pregunte a mi primo.

-Queria hacer un poco de gimnasia- dije y le guiñó el ojo a Dougie.

-Te vi- dije pegandole en el brazo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó haciendose el tonto.

Decidí no prestarle atención y salimos del hotel para subirnos a una van negra con cuatro guardaespaldas.

-¿Es necesario lo de los seguridades?- le pregunte a Dougie quien estaba sentado a mi lado pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Si- respondió -no es lo más comodo del mundo, pero es muy seguro- me dijo.

El resto del viaje estube mirando por la ventana al hermoso paisaje de Sheffield. Muchas luces y colores abundaban mi vista.

Una vez en el restaurante nos sentamos en una mesa para seis personas. Tom estaba al lado mio y del otro lado estaba Dougie, y al frente nuestro estaba Harry con su novia y Danny.

-Mañana a la mañana tenemos que hacer una entrevista a un programa de televisión y vamos a tocar algunas canciones- me contó Tom.

-¿A la mañana?- le pregunte.

-Bien temprano. Te avisamos por si te levantas y no me ves. Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme. Cuida mi corazón... Lo he dejado contigo- dijo Dougie citando a Edward Cullen a lo que reí.

-Es mi frase favorita del libro- dije sonriedo -Volviendo al tema de la entrevista, los voy a ver- dije -¿Qué temas van a tocar?- les pregunte.

-Pensaba en Party Girl, Nowhere Left To Run y no se cual más- dijo Danny sonriendome.

-Podrían cantar Falling In Love para mi- le pedí haciendo carita de perro triste.

-Bueno- me respondió Harry sonriendo -pero se la voy a dedicar a mi novia- dijo y besó a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Y yo a vos- me dijo Danny sonriendo.

-¿Y por que no se la dedicas a tu novia?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, y si seguimos con esa teoria- dijo Danny haciéndose el inteligente -Dougie te la tendría que dedicar- me dijo y mire a Dougie el cual me sonreía.

-No es necesario, podes dedicarsela a más de una persona, pero especificando quien es ¿entendes?- le pregunte.

-Creo que si- dijo sonriendome, llegó la mesera, nos dejo las cartillas y se fue.

Nos fijamos los platos y ordenamos 4 hamburguesas con papas fritas (para Tom, Danny, Harry y Dougie) y dos pollos grille con ensalada de lechuga, tomate y muchas cosas saludables (para Izzy y para mi); dos coca colas (para Tom y Harry), dos aguas minerales (para Izzy y para mi) y dos sprites (para Danny y Dougie).

Mientras esperabamos nuestra comida empecé a examinar el lugar. La mesa que estaba a nuestra derecha estaba ocupada por los de seguridad, y a nuestra izquierda habían 4 chicas mirando a mis compañeros de mesa. Habían dos en especial que me caían mal. La primera era hermosa, rubia de ojos celestes y tez palida, llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino escote en 'v', esta miraba demaciado a mi primo; y la segunda, morocha de ojos miel y tez palida, vestia un vestido strapless color negro, y miraba demasiado a Dougie.

No se porque me molestó, si solamente es mi compañero de habitación. Pero al ver que se nos acercaban mire a Tom.

-Así que ¿como estas?- le pregunte cuando no se me ocurría de que hablarle.

-Bien ¿vos celosa?- me preguntó y reí.

-¿Yo celosa?- le pregunte sarcasticamente -si un poco- le respondí en un susurro y el rió.

-Disculpen que interrumpamos su cena- dijo la morocha dirigiéndose a Dougie -pero ¿nos podriamos sacar una foto todos juntos?- preguntó en general.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Danny.

No tengo la menos idea de lo hacía yo en una foto de fan-ídolo, pero sonreí a la foto abrazando el cuello de Dougie. Cuando se fueron nos trajeron la comida y nadie más nos interrumpió en nuestra cena.


	6. Chapter 6

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos al hotel.

-Buenas noches- nos saludamos entre todos.

-Señorita, usted me debe algo- me susurró Dougie cuando entrabamos a la habitación.

-Te debo varias cosas- dije riendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Pero me refiero a lo último en tu colección de deberes- me dijo atrapandome en una pared.

-¿Algo relacionado con un beso?- le pregunte y el sonrió.

-oui oui madame (si si señorita)- me dijo en un frances divertido.

-vous parlez français? (hablas francés?)- le pregunte rodeando mis brazos en su cuello.

-Disculpa- me preguntó y reí.

-Que si hablas francés- le dije sonriendo.

-Claro que no- me dijo riendo -volviendo al tema principal- dijo y se me acerco hasta dejar que nuestras narices se rozaran.

Podía sentir su aliento abrazándome el rostro. Sus manos me abrazaban con fuerza y delicadesa la cintura, y sus ojos castaños se habían convertido en un lago cristalino, dejando a ver todo su pensamiento, sentimiento y amor.

-Disculpa, no puedo- le dije yéndome al baño, en donde me cambie de ropa.

Salí del baño y me recosté en la cama, cerre los ojos y sentí a alguien que se acostaba a mi lado.

-¿Es por Danny?- me preguntó.

-Si es por el- dije apoyando mis manos en mi cara.

-El no te controla. Podes hacer lo que quieras- dijo acercandose y tomando una de mis manos.

-Vos queres que te bese- dije y el rió.

-Si, pero si no estas lista te comprendo- me dijo y le sonreí.

-Gracias Doug, sos muy dulce- le dije y sonrió.

-Gracias- me dijo -yo me voy a acostar a dormir. Necesito muchas energía para mañana- completó y se acostó adentro de la cama.

-Es verdad- dije y me acosté a su lado.

-No es solo por tu primo- supuso el rubio -se que hay algo más escondido. Cuentame, soy de pura confianza- me dijo pasando un brazo por mi hombro y sonreí.

-Tenes razón. Hace poco termine con mi novio, en realidad, es la historia que te conté en el avión- admití y el me besó el pelo.

-¿Hace cuanto sucedió todo eso?- me preguntó preocupado con los labios en mi cabello.

-Hace dos semanas- dije y lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

-No llores- dijo levantando mi pera y mirándome a los ojos -¿por que dijiste que eso paso hace unos meses en el avión?- me preguntó.

-Porque soy una tonta y porque no quería que Danny se pusiera furioso- dije y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No sos una tonta y gracias por confiar en mi- me dijo y le bese el hombro, donde tenía un tatuaje.

-No hay porque agradecer- dije y cerré los ojos -No puedo entender como una chica puede terminar con una persona como vos- dije y el me abrazó con fuerza, acercandome más a el y apoyando levemente su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Yo no puedo entender como alguien pudo terminar con vos- me dijo y sonreí.

-Bueno, tenes que dormir que mañana va a ser un largo día- le dije y el rió.

-Buenas noches Addie- dijo y empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

-Buenas noches Doug- le respondí y me acomode en su pecho para luego dormirme.


	7. Chapter 7

{narra Dougie}

Escuche mi despertador con la canción 'Always' de Blink 182, mi banda favorita. La apague rápido antes de despertar a Addie.

Ella dormia como un ángel. Yo estaba acostado con la espalda en la cama y ella apoyaba su dulce cabeza en mi pecho, abrazandome el torso. La observé unos instantes y trate de levantarse sin molestarla. Cuando me paré vi que buscaba mi cuerpo, buscaba a quien abrazar, reí levemente y fuí al baño.

Cuando volví ella abrazaba a las sabanas, me senté en la cama y me puse una camisa gris a cuadros, un jean, mis nike negras y una gorra negra. Fuí a buscar mi campera negra y empezó a sonar mi celular. Lo atendí rápidamente pero ella ya estaba despierta.

-Hola Dougie- me dijo Danny del otro lado del telefono -Solo quería ver si estabas despierto-.

-Hola Danny, si estoy despierto. Y ahora despertaste a tu prima- dije acariciandole el pelo a Adele.

-Perdon. Nos vemos- dijo y colgó.

-No quiero que te vallas- me dijo ella con una voz muy dulce.

-Creeme, me quedaría si pudiese, pero es una entrevista importante- dije y le bese el pelo.

-Bueno- dijo acurrucándose en la cama -te quiero Doug- me dijo y la abrace.

-Yo igual princesita- le dije y me fuí.

En el camino del ascensor pensé muchas cosas ¿Qué pensará Danny cuando se entere de todo?, ¿Será verdad lo de 'te quiero Doug'?. Las respuestas no las tengo, pero de la forma en que dijo lo último me hacia estremecer, me hacia sonreír tontamente y sentirme totalmente femenino (en el sentido de romantico, vale aclarar).

-Hola Danny- le dije al morocho que esperaba el ascensor.

-Hola Doug, ¿Mi prima se volvió a dormir?- me preguntó.

-Si, estaba tratando de dormirse cuando salí del cuarto- dije y la imagen de ella abrazándome vino a mi mente haciendome sonrojar.

Entramos al ascensor y Danny empezó a reir.

-Viejo, estas más rojo que un tomate ¿qué pasó?- me preguntó y sonreí timidamente.

-Nada, me acorde de algo- dije.

-¿Paso algo con Addie?- me preguntó furioso y negue con la cabeza -Dale Doug, no te voy a matar- dijo relajado y reí.

-Lo se, pero es confuso. Ayer trate de besarla en el ascensor cuando nos dejaste solos, pero justo cuando estaba por pasar, las puertas se abrieron. Por ciero, gracias Danny- dije recordando que me había dicho que podía bajar por las escaleras para dejarnos privacidad -despues a la noche, casí la beso pero ella me dijo que no podía- dije y le empece a explicar lo sucedido -pero lo más raro es que hoy a la mañana me pidió que no me valla y despues antes de irme me dijo 'te quiero Doug' con una voz demaciado dulce- dije y me ruborice más al recordar.

-Gusta de vos- me dijo Danny -no me lo dijo, pero lo supongo- dijo y le sonreí estúpidamente.

-¿Te molestaria si...?- le pregunte y no me dejo terminar la pregunta.

-Me haría super feliz si comienzan a salir- dijo el morocho y sonreí.

-Entonces, la canción no se la vas a dedicar vos- dije casi en un susurro y el me sonrió.

-No, claro que no. Lo vas a hacer vos- dijo y me sonrió torpemente.

El ascensor paró y salimos al vestíbulo donde nos esperaban Tom y Harry, junto a los de seguridad. Subimos al auto y viajamos en silencio, mayormente por el cansancio que teniamos, pero yo por Adele, dentro de un rato le dedicaría una canción por television y eso me ponía nervioso.

El estudio era grande y lleno de gente a la vez. Nos sentamos en unos sillones y la entrevista comenzó. Preguntas van y preguntas vienen. Era obvio que harían las preguntas de siempre ¿Influencias musicales? a la que respondí 'Blink 182', ¿Extrañan sus hogares? a lo que respondí 'siempre que estoy con ellos es estar en mi hogar. Aunque extraño a mi madre'. Luego de un corte nos sentamos en las sillas y empezamos a tocar 'party girl', luego 'Nowhere left to run' y finalmente con nuestros instrumentos a mano vino la pregunta más común...

-Antes de que empiecen a tocar el último tema ¿tienen novia? o ¿alguna chica especial esta rondando por su mente últimamente?- nos preguntó la entrevistadora. Tendría unos 30 años, pelo castaño oscuro con mechones rubios, tenía ojos verdes y vestía un traje negro.

-Yo tengó la misma novia desde hace tiempo- dijo Danny.

-Yo igual- dijo Tom.

-Con mi novia estamos felices desde hace tiempo- contestó Harry.

-eehh...- dije pensando en que decir -no tengo novia- respondí -pero hay una chica que me esta volviendo literalmente loco. Ella le pidió a Danny que tocara el tema porque es muy importante para ella, es parte de la inspiración del mismo, pero decidí dedicarselo yo- dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-Mmm.. ¿nos podrías decir el nombre de esa afortunada muchacha?- me pidió la periodista y el miró a Danny quien le asintió y sonrió.

-Harry Judd- dije en broma y Harry se llevó una mano a la boca como si estuviera sorprendido -Mentira. Se llama Adele Jones- dije y enrojecí por completo.

-Esta canción se llama 'Falling in love'- dijo Danny y comenzaron a tocar.


End file.
